The Last Ninja Turtle
by Verdigris
Summary: As time passes, the Turtles grow older. After the defeat of the Foot the Turtles are faced with an even greater danger. Loosing one another.
1. Prologue

The Last Ninja Turtle 

By Courtney Kays

Disclaimer: This was originally going to be a short story on how I see the turtles in future. But I think it might take a couple of chapters or more, depending on how long it will take to finish it. I haven't seen any fics with the turtles over the age of forty, so this might be the first. Only the first chapter is narrative. Enjoy and give me some feedback!

Prologue 

I stared out in the distance of the large expanse of trees from my seat on the porch. I have been living at the farmhouse by myself for five years and I have been taking it better than I thought. How many years had it been since my brothers and I left the sewers of New York? Nearly thirty É Splinter always said time slips away faster with age and he was right. Stretching my back, I shifted on the porch swing, my feet tapping on the worn boards of the floor. I found I could only take sitting on the hard swing for half an hour before my arthritis kicked in. Touching the old, withered skin on my knuckles I decided to go inside and make a cup of tea.

As the water boiled on the stove, I began to reminisce on the years gone by as I sat on one of the four empty chairs. Out of the five members of my family Splinter was the first to leave. Even through our teaching he consently reminded us they he would not be with us forever, yet through our youth we never thought he would leave so soon. The cold winter in the sewer finally took our sensei one cloudy night when we were only twenty-four, coming back from a battle with the Foot. I remembered how odd I felt early in the day before Splinter died. He did not seem sick, but very weak and we thought it was from cold in the sewer. Out of my brothers I believe I had the best connection to our master. Before leaving him in his bed I had a terrible feeling, but ignored it. He died alone and I have regretted it for years. On the outside I tried to look like a strong leader, but inside I was torn up and only when I was behind closed door would I weep. Through the mourning I decided to do what Raph had down for the greater part of his life and hide my emotions from my brothers. I did it so we could move on with our lives and still continue to battle with the Foot.

We stayed in the sewer for the remainder of their youth. Casey and April finally married and had two children named David and Carrie. While we give thanks everyday that we have friends like April and Casey, their lives have completely changed after meeting us. Not only were we hunted by the Foot, but because they had ties to us, their lives were also in danger. We did not want to put their children at risk so they agreed to leave the city until the Foot was officially defeated. Who know it would take twenty years to see them fall. There are no words to describe how we felt when we heard that the last and final sector of the Foot moved back to Japan. The new leader took their business elsewhere and ended the war to start a new away from America. I can remember standing in our lair just staring at the ground. Never in our lives have we felt such relief and peace of mind. We could hardly believe it was over when our whole lives had been spent training to avenge our Master. Since then it had been nothing but a vicious circle of wars since the day we turned thirteen. It must have taken days for it to finally kick in that we had won and we were free. That was the first day I had ever seen Raphael cry, though he never admit it. We were in our forties then and we were still in our peak of strength and it could not have ended at a better time. I only wished Splinter was alive to see it with us.

We continued to live in our underground home for another ten years. Between the end of the Foot and our ever-approaching old age we learned to live without the fear of constant sudden attacks. We still continued to train, whether my brothers only kept up it from habit I will never know. To me it was to honor our Master who had given us the skills to survive and defeat an old enemy who had plagued our lives from the very beginning. Donetello finally had the time he needed to work on the inventions he had put off for years. Michelangelo worked on his writing and learned a few more culinary tricks. Me, I had time to mediate and enjoy our new life with my family. Raphael, as always, was still restless and being the lone wolf he was, he would spend more time topside, break up gang fights and drug dealers. I swear not even age could slow him down.

Then first of the series of events happened to us one fine day in August. Donetello grew ill

TBC


	2. Donatello

The Last Ninja Turtle 

By Courtney Kays

Chapter 1: Donatello 

Michelangelo was flipping through on of his favorite books while lounging back on a beat up couch. He was having writers block for almost five days and sometimes reading a good book always helped him out of it. Michelangelo had decided to write a novel based on their adventures, but told it with different characters and set it in Feudal Japan. It made more since to place their tales there if he wanted sell the book in the future. Who ever heard of a gang of ninja brothers fighting evil in New York? He chuckled to himself.

He was becoming sucked into the story until he heard a loud series of coughs intermingling with the clangs of metal in the other room. Michelangelo rolled off the couch and headed to the doorway. "Donny? Is that horrible sound coming from you or your invention?" he half joked.

Donatello wiped the sweat and oil from his forehead, his coughs lessening. "Yeah its me," he said between hacks. "I think I've been inhaling too much of the chemicals. I should take a break get some fresh air." He pushed himself awhile from his workbench and headed to the kitchen, still coughing a few more times.

Michelangelo got him a glass of water as he sat down. Peeling off his oil stained mask, he downed the glass in just a few seconds. "There," he took a few deep breaths, "I feel much better." Mikey blinked as he walked back to his workstation, wondering what exactly had brought it on. He mentally shrugged, Donatello was a smart guy and he would know if he was getting sick. He was always the first to know if one them were suffering from an illness and he would always play doctor and caretaker. Yes, Donny would know if there was something wrong. Michelangelo went back to his book on the couch.

Leonardo set up the weapons in the dojo, giving the room a once over before practice began. As he waited for the others to arrive he warmed up with a kata, working his muscles in a well-honed rhythm with his katanas. Raphael, to his surprise, entered first.

"Well, what's the occasion?" Leo said between turning himself to perform a few high kicks.

Raphael rolled his eyes, "So I'm a little early than usual. So what.

"You finally learned after all these years. Who said you can't teach an old new tricks." Leonardo said as a joke, but Raphael was not laughing. Instead he glared at him, anger in his eyes and stomped to the other side of the dojo.

"I am not old!" He barked, taking out his sais and standing in a fight stance to prove his point. "Could an old guy do this?" Raphael spun his sais, jumping high in the air with a spinning kick and flipped backwards after his feet hardly touched the floor.

Leonardo sighed, knowing he brought this one on again. For years Raphael was very easily angered when he lectured him and it always caused a fight. When he would criticize him about his skills, Raph would take it as a challenge. Now it was about his age. They were already forty-five and fifty was not far down the road. While and he and his brothers toned down their warrior ways and hardly ever interfered with streets, Raphael did the complete opposite. Every second he got he would leave and not come back until he had a battle with either a mugger or a gang member. It would be the death of him one day. He would have to learn that he was not fifteen anymore and he got over his head now. God knows if he would able to get out of it.

Michelangelo whistled as he walked in. "Hey, where's Donny?

"He's not with you?" Raphael asked. Mikey opened his mouth to say something when Donatello ran in.

"Sorry I'm late." He said hurriedly, slightly out of breath. "I got caught up with some things.

Leonardo nodded. "Well, you're here. Okay, lets begin." The four turtles performed their katas together, each ranging from very slow, precise movements to lightning fight acrobatics that took years to perfect. Soon they set up for some sparring and started out with one on one. Raphael and Leonardo faced each other on the floor and fought for a good ten minutes until Leo knocked Raphael off his feet. With a growl Raph banged his fist lightly on the floor before picking himself up. Next it was Michelangelo and Donatello.

Their sparring was not as fierce as Leonardo and Raphael's, but it was still intense. After five minutes of knocking their weapons against the other, low and high kicks, Donatello started to slow down. Michelangelo took it as a sudden surprise attack and flung himself at Donatello, kicking him in the middle of his chest. Donatello gasped and fell on his back with a thud.

"Good job, Mikey." Leo congratulated and turned to Donatello, who was still on the floor. He was gasping for air and clutching at his chest, forcing coughs out of his mouth.

"Donny! Donny? Are you okay?" Mikey ran and slid over to his side. A horrible wheezing sound was expelling from his throat and his chest was heaving up and down.

Donatello sat up slightly, still holding his chest. "It'sÉ.it's too tightÉ" He could not breath. When Michelangelo kicked him the air was forced out of his lungs and his lungs were refusing to let the air back in. Leonardo helped him sit up more by holding his back.

"Try slowing down your breathing Donny.." Leonardo suggested softly, rubbing the back of his shell. Donatello's breathing finally settled into a regular rhythm and he closed in his eyes in relief.

"What the hell was that about?" Raph asked standing over his fallen brother.

With another deep breath Donatello spoke. "I couldn't breath. Something closed up when Mikey hit me in the chest. It's subsided now.

"Closed up? Like your lungs?" Michelangelo asked, helping him to his feet.

"It felt more like my wind pipe. It just closed and the air couldn't get through. It felt like something heavy was sitting on my chest." Donatello's brow wrinkled, looking down across his feet in thought.

Raphael shrugged and put his sais away. "Well your fine now.

"I supposeÉ" Donatello's voice trailed off. "I've never had any problems breathing before.

"Mikey, make Donatello some tea. We're taking off practice for today." Leonardo ordered and the turtle in orange took off to the kitchen with a dumb struck Donatello following after.

Leo shook his head and off his belt along with his katanas. Raphael followed in suit and gave his brother a sideways glance. "Don't worry, Leo. Donny is a genius, figure out what's wrong with him.

"I hope so.

Donatello had been searching the internet and his medical books for hours. It was nine pm and this room with a glow by the light of his computer screen. His printer had been printing straight through for half an hour. Gathering up the sheets to read over first couple of pages, he ran his highligther pen over certains areas. He was coming to the conclusion of his problem.

He read some of his notes out lout to himself. "Constriction of the muscles surrounding the airwaysÉ.inflammation and swellingÉÉexhaling through airways is difficultÉ" He coughed a little and cleared his throat.

"Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease." He read and glanced up from his reading and slumped back in his seat and said quietly to himself. "AsthmaÉ. I have Asthma.

TBC

Author's Note : I used to have Asthma really bad when I was little, so a lot of this is from personal experience. I grew out of most of it, but I remember how scary it was when I suddenly could not breath out. I'm researching this as I go along. Feedback always helps me!


	3. The Surprise Attack

The Last Ninja Turtle 

By Courtney Kays

**Chapter 2: The Surprise Attack**

"You have what?" Raph spat out when Donny told them what wrong with him.

He honestly did not think any of them could get sick. Even when they were very young their immune systems managed fight off everything. They probably owed that to the mutagen for their stability. Once in awhile they would have colds or short-term spells of nausea they were very common with every animal. What Donatello said he supposedly had was a human sickness. Surely his genius brother could of made a mistake.

"Yes, asthma. It could go away or can simply be controlled with medication. If I'm not careful, I could have it for the rest of my life." He said while holding hand full of papers he had printed from the internet.

Leonardo looked slightly shocked as Raphael. What Donatello was speaking of was serious. "Do you know how bad you have it?

Donatello shrugged and wrinkled his brow. "I seem to have a moderate case. The only time I've had problems with my breathing were when I was around strong chemicals or over exertion. If I can avoid things like that for a little while I should be fine." All of his brothers nodded and looked much calmer, except Michelangelo.

"I've heard you can die from diseases like that." He said in a low serious voice that surprised his older brothers. Donatello only smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about that, Mikey. If I have any more problems, I'll take care of it." He only sighed and turned to go into the kitchen.

Leonardo and Raphael glanced at each other, wondering why Michelangelo was so worked up.

Donatello had been making notes for the past three days. So far he did not have any breathing difficulties. He still trained with his brothers and when he felt too winded he would step out for a little while and continue later. Taking short breaks when working with his chemicals and oils used in his inventions helped him avoid coughing. It had been working like a charm and just to be the safe side he would check his breathing with a sythascope Casey gave him for a birthday present. With the headset on, he listened for any blockage in his lungs with the end pressed on the plates of his chest. There was a slight wheezing echoing there, but nothing serious. He jotted down his check up on his makeshift notepad to keep a record of his condition. He was lucky to have had only one breathing attack and he knew if he had anymore them he would have to do something about it soon. But he was feeling fine now and for now that was all that mattered.

He remembered how upset Michelangelo was when he announced he had asthma. Donatello was as frightened about it as he was, but being the logical turtle he was, he knew knowledge was the key to get around it. He might be able to find some books about it at the second hand bookshop. The sound of music coming from Mikey's room broke him out of his thoughts. He was either reading or writing again and Donatello wondered if he would like to take a trip to the shop with him. He was sure Leonardo would not mind a bit. He was a bit more protective of them going out alone since Splinter passed away. Knowing that Mikey going with him would calm his nerves.

Wrapping his knuckled on his brother door put to a stop the music. "Hey Mikey, are you up for a visit to the bookshop?

"Oh heck yeah!" Michelangelo crowed and jumped up to get his coat and hat. "I need to find a sequel to one of the books I'm reading. I'm dying to know to happens.

Donatello grabbed his coat and flopped on his hat. "How's your novel coming along?

Michelangelo sighed and grave him a lopsided grin. "It's coming. 

They took a short cut across Central Park and began following a street in the older part of New York. Both of them had their hats pulled far down over their heads and their hands deep in their pockets. New York was the perfect city to blend in. There so many different kinds of people and unusual things walking around, no one bothered to give two stocky turtles dressed in trench coats, even with a bo strapped around the back. They almost reached the building where the shop was when they noticed another trench coated figure was racing across the street cursing like a mad man.

Donatello and Michelangelo quickly sprinted and hid in an alley and watched where the figure was going. "Oh man, what is Raph doing now," Mikey groaned. Sneaking out of the alley they followed him to a large empty parking lot behind a building. Raphael had been dealing with gang members again by the looks of it. The unfortunate group of five or six boys were soon closed in by a very angry turtle.

"Five bucks ol' Raph is going to let them go with a warning." Mikey giggled. Hardly any of them messed around with criminals anymore. They used to go looking for them on scouting missions daily when they were still dealing with the Foot. With that all in the past there was no reason to start any trouble, until it found them first. However, Raph was a different story. He would go looking trouble. They all knew that back in the day Raph would kill without qualms if he had to. Now they wondered if he calmed down on his raids or if he was just a bad as he was as a teenager.

Raphael slowed down once he had the criminals against the fence. They were gibbering to one another, not knowing what to do.

"What the hell! The thing had knifes or somethin'É" One of them croaked out without taking his eyes off the advancing form.

"Ah manÉ.I've heard about this guyÉ" Another whimpered. "He can take down twenty armed men in seconds. Moves fast tooÉ.

"I've heard another thing about him too." One member hissed and reached for the pocket of his coat. "He ain't bullet proof.

Michelangelo's sharp eyes saw the man's hand move and growled. "Oh no, Raph get out of there!" He could not see if his brother noticed the gun as he continued to close in on the gang.

Both of the turtles darted out of the alley and shot toward the armed man. Even with their ninja speed, the bullet fired and headed straight for Raph before they reached them. Michelangelo tackled the man only seconds the bullet hit it's target. Raph shifted and weaved as fast as he could, the bullet only grazing the top of his right shoulder. He was very lucky. The gang scattered when one of their members was pinned to the ground by Michelangelo. The man yelped and managed to pull himself away and ran down another street. Raphael only shook off the pain in his arm and sprinted after him. It did not seem like he noticed Michelangelo or Donatello as he ran past them.

"Raph!" Donatello yelled.

"What the hell is his problem?" Michelangelo cursed, throwing his hat to the ground. "He almost got himself shot!

"He did." Donatello muttered, pushing a piece of torn cloth from Raphael's trench coat.

"Man, Leo is going to kill him!" He shook his head and took out of his chucks and motioned Don to follow. The both of them followed the crazed turtle for a few blocks, trying to catch up.

Donatello began to slow slightly, panicked when he reliesed that the more the air he was sucking into his lungs the harder it was to expel it. Wanting to help his brother he continued to his pace. He was feeling dizzy and soon the air entering his lungs was caught in his chest. It hurt so badly, like a vice had clamped down on his chest. His lungs were screaming for oxygen and he could not obey them. Donatello finally stumbled and fell to his knees.

Michelangelo turned his head over his shoulder and saw his brother on the ground gasping for air. "Oh not again!" He franticly looked back and forth to his angry brother chasing the gang and to his other brother lying in the street. "Raph can save himself." Michelangelo jerked himself into the other direction to help Donatello.

"Donny!" He cried and skidded on his knees to reach him quickly. His brother was hunched over, trying to force the air out. "Oh okay okay. UmmÉcalm down. Okay? Just breath slower." He trying to do what Leonardo did to help, but it did not seem to be working. Donatello kept gasping and the wheezing sound was one of the most horrible things he had ever heard coming from him. His eyes were closing and his face was turning blue. "No! C'mon Donny, just breath slower!" Michelangelo kept rubbing his shell, wondering if it was doing any good.

Finally after god knows how long, Donatello finally forced a few more coughs out, clearing his lungs. Sucking in air, he calmed down and his wheezing subsided.

"Oh thank goodness." Michelangelo whispered. "You okay, Donny?

After a few more coughs he said weakly, "Yeah. I had a attackÉ" Michelangelo looked very relieved that his brother managed through his second breathing dilemma. He helped him up and noticed a figure turning a corner toward them.

Raphael squinted his eyes and jogged up to them. "What the hell happened? Did Donny have another one?

Michelangelo looked a mess, still shaken up from Donatello's close call. He was too upset to argue with Raphael and he knew he get a long lecture from Leonardo. Don was very weak from his struggle with his lungs. The lack of oxygen left him lightheaded as it was slowly flowing back into his system. "If you want to help," he muttered in his throat as he grabbed Donatello's shoulder to balance him, "You can help him back to the lair." He half wondered if Raph would take off again, knowing that a long-winded lecture was awaiting him.

To his surprise, Raphael did not say a word and grabbed the other shoulder.

TBC


	4. In the Mind of a Leader

The Last Ninja Turtle 

By Courtney Kays "Verdigris"

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the massive lateness of this fic. Things have been pretty busy here in RL. I almost wanted to drop this and start it over, but I decided against it. I want to finish this story! I am on a role with this and one other story. I plan on doing a few sketches based on this sometime in the future when I'm not piled to the brim with design work and post it on my account at _http:gryen. Here's hoping!_

**Chapter 3: In the Mind of a Leader**

Leonardo sat silently in the living room of their den. He had discovered Donetello and Michelangelo had left more than two hours ago when he was preparing to train in the dojo. His heart had skipped a beat when he saw the two trench coats missing from the mantel above the entrance. Dread was written on his knitted brows and it took all of his self control not to run after them. This was not the first time he had been so worried about his brothers leaving the safety of the sewer. Many countless evenings and nights were spent waiting for his brothers' return. Over the years the cool, strong leader had grown excessively paranoid since Splinter passed away.

They were not as young as they used to be and their chances of surviving slimmed with every year, even with the Foot gone. He cursed under his breath, _why the hell was he so worried about this? It was not something he could control or predict, so why did it plague him so?_ He had not left the lair in weeks and it was nearing a whole month and each day spent without knowing where his brothers were always left him ill at ease. Was this what Splinter felt when he and his brothers went to fight, possibly never to return?

Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed closer to the door. It was music to his ears. He quickly regained his posture, nearly shaking with relief. The mask of the strong, confident leader instantly returned and stood up and tightened the blue bandana around his eyes.

Michelangelo was the first to push the door forward Leo felt the corners of his mouth lift up into a small smile. His relief quickly left him when he saw the expression on his usually happy brother's face. He watched frozen stiff as Donetello was weakly pulled into the entrance, followed by Raphael. Leo darted toward them, taking in the weary form of his brother who could hardly stand on his own.

"What happened?" Leo's voice threatened to crack as he stood up straight.

"Donetello had another attack." Michelangelo stated nervously. "He can't breath very well." He and Raphael helped Donetello into the living room, assisting him as he lied down on the couch. Leonardo winced at his harsh breathing, followed by wheezing coughs. He was much worst than he was a few days ago and something had to done as soon as possible. His eyes closed painfully.

Don calmed his breathing enough to speak, "Leo. I need medicine. I can't even run a few feet without my air-ways retracting."

Leonardo closed his eyes and nodded. Years ago when it came to medicine other than homeopathic they were at loss. Now they had source or at least an insight on how to get it when they were in dire need. He made a mental note to contact April's daughter, Carrie tomorrow morning. She was Donetello's only hope.

"Where was the fight?" He reguarded Raphael with a harsh look, knowing that was the reason his hotheaded brother was with them. Raph gave him a small dagger-like gaze at his brother for his assumption and pulled off his coat to returned it to the mantel without a word. Leo leaned down to Donetello and glanced at Michelangelo, "Tell me exactly what happened."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Raphael stood near the door of his room as he tending to the wound on his shoulder. He could hear the voices of his brothers, namely Michelangelo, explaining his view of the scuffle. He could see Leo's expressions in his mind as his other brother continued. Raph hissed slightly when he accidentally brushed his wound against the door. It was not bad enough to need stitches, but it would need proper care to heal. He thought about going to Donetello's room to get the first aid kit, but decided to wait and see if Leonardo had his annual 'You Really Screwed Up This Time, Raphael' speech ready for him. Often in their youth Leo's lectures sometimes led to fights and they turned so violent that Splinter would have to use force to pull them apart. Now the fights often ended with Leonardo backing down from exasperation. He guessed that Leo could only repeat himself for so long. As much as he had dreamed of Leo getting off his back, now when he finally got his wish he found no joy in it. Leo was different now and he did not like it. What exactly was wrong with him? He believed it was Don's breathing problem that triggered his reluctance to confront him, but it he had been acting strange long before that. He could have sworn he felt something more often from Leo over the last year; one that he hid from everyone else. Fear.

"Raphael?"

He grunted in surprise, interrupted out of his thoughts and peeked out his door to see Leonardo sitting on a chair with his back to him. Raph moved toward him and stood at the table, waiting for him to turn around.

"Raph, you had another fight again."

He rolled his eyes, "Thank you Mr. Obvious?" Leo did not move. "Please look at me Leo so we can get this over with. We already know what we're going to say, so say your part and I'll say mine." To his surprise Leo got up and walked away from him, not bothering to face at him.

"Come on Leo." He growled. "Tell me off, get out your big book of lectures and do something already. Just say what's on your mind, you've been starting to freak me out lately."

Leonardo stopped at an old, empty chair and turned his head. "Why do you have to keep fighting, Raph? Didn't you get your fill after all those years? The Foot is defeated and we finally put things to rest and avenged Master Splinter. What more do you need?"

Raphael crossed his arms over his chest. "You of all people should know better than to ask me why I fight."

"Perhaps I don't know better. You and I aren't exactly the closest of friends." Leonardo's mask faltered, but his determined gaze had not moved once as Raph spoke.

"I fight because it was something Splinter gave to me. He gave me my purpose, my point in life. Don't think you aren't the only one who is upset over his passing."

"I am restless and I always will be and cannot sit here underground when there are people above it who still need to be reminded of us. That there is something to be feared when they do the shit they do. We may live secret lives, but we've lived here long enough to create a few urban legends of our existence."

"I will not dry up and die and I don't want to give them satisfaction of knowing it, Leo. We gave our solemn vow to Splinter that we would never forget who we were. I haven't and you shouldn't either."

His words struck Leonardo like two-by-four and he thought he caught a glimpse of his embarrassment before the determined mask reappeared. "You practice everyday and yet you never put them to any use outside the sewer. "

After what seemed to be only a few minutes Leo finally replied. "We shouldn't have to fight anymore." He looked at the wound on Raph's shoulder and raised an eye ridge at it. "You were shot. Shouldn't that be a reason that we are slowing down? I don't want to raise my katana to anyone anymore."

Raphael burned with anger. "So are you going to tell me to do the same?"

"If I asked you, you wouldn't do it." Leonardo gave me a small grin, but it was laced with misery and shook his head. He gave a tired glance at Splinter's old chair with his cane sitting alone on the beaten cushions. Leo let his gaze travel from the empty chair to Raphael's scowling face.

"Are we done now?"

Leonardo sighed and turned his eyes away. "Yes." He said simply, obviously not in the mood to fight.

"I'm going to talk with Michelangelo about what to do with Donetello. We may need to make a few calls tomorrow morning."

He turned away and went into Don's room without another word. Raph blinked at him, knowing he had never been so easily dismissed before and he was not at all satisfied with it. Normally their fights ended up with him stomping away, not the other way around. Leo just gave up and it infuriated him. The leader was falling fast and his gut told him that this would not be the last, but the first of many things to go astray in their small family. Raph slowly returned to his room and slumped on the bed.

"What is wrong with you, Leo?" He hissed through his teeth.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning the four turtles sat around the kitchen table sharing a pot of coffee. Michelangelo sat back in his seat with a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. Donetello was nursing his cup and looked very deep in thought, occasionally taking in deep breaths air to control his wheezing. Every time his breathing quickened, Michelangelo would glance up from his book and silently question how he was feeling. Don turned his eyes to him and gave him gesture that meant he was fine. If anyone had any strong apathetic feelings for him, it was Mike. He felt that way with each of his brothers when they were ill or injured and was very compassionate toward them.

Don was never an open book and kept to himself most of the time. He never complained about anything or spoke to any of them when he was troubled. One would think that he never harbored any secrets or deeply rooted emotions beyond his head full of scientific and mechanical know-how. But he had them just like everyone else and Michelangelo knew it better than anyone. His illness consumed him and kept to his thoughts to sort it out, but Michelangelo made sure he knew he was there for him. It had become an unspoken agreement between them.

Donetello may have gotten his full attention when it came to his special apathetic senses, but Mike could not ignore the tense energy that came faintly from Leo.

Raphael slumped in his seat and slipped his coffee noisily while Leonardo leaned on his elbows with his hands resting underneath his chin. He seemed to be in his own little world and his coffee was untouched and cold. Michelangelo glanced up from his book again noticing the quietness of the kitchen had lasted for more than ten minutes and decided to break the ice first.

"Did you know," he said in a thoughtful voice, startling his brothers, "That one out of forty middle aged Americans have eight pounds of undigested red meat in their colons?" He looked at the others with a serious expression until they stared at him with surprise and then gave them a silly grin. Raphael spat out a bit of his coffee into his mug.

"What the hell?" Raph cursed at him from across the table. "Where did that come from?"

Michelangelo grinned a toothy grin. "Aw, much better. It was beginning to feel a bit dead in here."

"Well, maybe none of us felt like talking." Raph growled while wiping away the coffee was running down his mouth. "Where did you hear that?"

"Discovery Channel."

Conversation sped up, as was Mike's plan, and it eventually boiled down to do with Donetello's sickness. Leonardo continued to stare off in the distance while listening in at select words in the conversation. He was deep in thought about had to done about his brother. He hated asking anyone for help and burdon them on their expense, especially after what happened so many years ago. In their youth they had to rely on April and Casey quite frequently. It had been dangerous and trying on both of them, but they were always willing to help. Then the one time the Foot attacked before they left for Japan, they had failed at protecting their friends. He shuddered at what had almost happened to April when his guard was down. Children were not the only reason they left New York City for good.

"Leo? Did you hear what I said?" Michelangelo stressed his words. "Are we going to call Carrie now?"

Leonardo clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before answering. "Yes. I'll dial and Donetello can speak to her and explain the problem." He went for the phone on the wall of the kitchen and called, listening for the click of the speaker as it rang. Leo reminded himself that it now safe to converse with their friends above ground. The Foot was gone, what was there to be frightened of?

Someone finally picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Carrie, it's Leonardo."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A young woman in button down, sleeveless shirt and a pair of jeans with the legs rolled up beneath her knees, was eagerly picking up her apartment. She was overjoyed that her four unique friends were paying her a visit, yet slightly unnerved about what was wrong with Donetello. She hoped she could provide some help for him, especially since they hardly visited her. It was a pity that they had to live in recluse in the New York City sewer. She smiled to herself. That gave her all the more reason to spoil and fuss over them when they came. No sense in them going through the trouble of sneaking all the way to her apartment and leave empty handed.

As she smoothed the rug on the floor, she heard gentle but forceful knocks at the door. Rushing to the door she peeked through pinhole, smiling at the sight of the tops of four battered fedoras slightly warped in the tiny glass hole. Quickly she opened the door, ushering them in as they disappeared inside. With a careful look around the building she closed the door. Grinning widely she let loose a small cry she had been holding.

"God, it's been ages! How have you been?"

The four turtles nodded to her, half taking off their coats as she reached for them with open arms. Leonardo kept his distance with her, waving away the gesture and smiled gently. "We're fine, Carrie. But we have been better," Leo stated politely and bent his head to her. He knew the reason for their visit was not a pleasant one and he did not want to pretend otherwise. However, Carrie thought different and he remembered his manners and took her hand between his. "It's good to see you again."

Carrie rolled her eyes affectionally at him. She knew Leonardo too well to be upset with his usual uptight manner and teased him, "Enough with the formalities. I've known you nearly all my life and you still treat me like a off and on friend. You are always welcome here anytime you like."

Leo smiled warmly at her, but kept his tone was serious. "Even so. It's dangerous to visit you and we always grateful to enter your home." He gave her hand a squeeze and backed away, standing less than a foot away from her.

"Oh pah-leese." Michelangelo groaned at him, "Leo, if you're not going to hug her, I'm going to. Come 'ere!" He swooped her up in a crushing bear hug and Carrie laughed as she took off his hat and kissed him on the top of his head. She cared for all of them, but Michelangelo would secretly always be her favorite.

Carrie managed to peel Mike's arms from around her, ducking under one of them to look at the others. Leo was not the only stand offish one in the group. Donetello and Raphael carried a similar body posture of anxiety and nervousness, though they were hiding it better. "Please, make yourself at home. I'll get you something to eat."

Following orders they went in the dining area and sat in the seats. Raphael leaned back in his chair, letting his eyes travel around the room. Carrie's apartment was small as most New York City apartments were and very expensive. Working as a nurse at one of the major hospitals helped her afford one of the more moderately sized one. There was a clang of some pots and the sound of cupboards opening and closing.

"Does anyone object to grilled cheese?" Carrie called out from behind counter.

"Nope." They all said at once. She smiled at automatic response and reached for a frying pan. She hoped a little greasy food would ease the tension before they got down to business.

Leo hesitantly got up from the table to look around the living room. He was anxious and sitting made it worse. His eyes caught sight of some new picture frames and he zeroed in on them. There were snap shots of Carrie and her close friends back in college, one of David, her brother, proudly standing next to his '64 red mustang and one their mother and father. He frowned sadly when he looked at the picture of April and Casey at their fifteenth wedding anniversary party. Casey had his arms around April and they were smiling up at the camera. He reached out to touch glass frame gently.

"Leo! Would like a Coke?" Carrie called from the kitchen.

The yell startled him and his large fingers knocked over the picture and it crashed to the wooden floor. Carrie quickly put down the frying pan and sprinted toward Leo. "Are you okay? You didn't cut yourself did you?"

Raphael was on his feet and leaned over on the wall looking at Leo and shaking his head. "Good job, Bro. We've only been here for twenty minutes and you're already wrecking the place."

"Raph, sshh." Carrie snapped and shooed Leo away so she could sweep up the glass.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.." Leo sputtered, embarrassed and bent down to help her. "I'm sorry…"

Carrie waved a hand at him. "Please, don't worry about it. It's just a picture frame. Mike, could you turn off the stove and get some plates?"

"No Prob!" He called out.

She pushed his hands away and pointed to the table. "Go sit down already." As he stood up Carrie whispered to him so only he could hear. "Try to relax and enjoy yourself, Leo. You're among friends."

Leonardo sighed heavily, looking at the picture of Casey and April before retreating to the kitchen.

TBC


End file.
